


"Ну, вы, блин, даете!"

by Vitvitski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitvitski/pseuds/Vitvitski
Summary: Сборник из 7 моих однострочников, с "TW One String Fest", выполненных по заявкам:1. Стайлз - мамочка стаи и все всегда идут к нему за советами. Даже грозный альфа. "Чувак, ты сам обратил неуравновешенных подростков с кучей проблем, ты и разбирайся!"2. Стайлз - мамочка стаи, Дерек против.3. Дерек/Стайлз, Дерек/Дженнифер. Под песню "El Tango de Roxanne".4. Дерек | Стайлз. "Я всегда буду твоей рукой помощи"5. Дерек/Стайлз. Свадьба.6. Дерек/Стайлз. Свадьба 2.7. Ревность -  не порок. ( вне феста.)





	1. Стайлз - мамочка стаи и все всегда идут к нему за советами. Даже грозный альфа. "Чувак, ты сам обратил неуравновешенных подростков с кучей проблем, ты и разбирайся!"

К тому что Стайлз стал таким себе психологом, для своих мохнатиков, он смирился. Даже с удовольствием помогал советами и решал те проблемы, которые не касались клыкастых проблем.  
Например, вытащить Скотта из дома Арджент, отвлекая Криса подозрениями, что Питер положил на охотника глаз. Спасти тех же Бойда и Айзека от исправительных работ, просто доказав отцу, что это не они обворовали местную птице-фабрику. Или же помочь Лидии составить план мести Джексону, за то, что тот забыл про их годовщину.  
Он даже был готов помогать местному альфе, но некоторые его просьбы убивали на повал.  
\- Нет! Даже не думай. Чувак, ты сам обратил неуравновешенных подростков с кучей проблем, ты и разбирайся! Особенно с этой проблемой! Или ты думаешь, что наплодил и в кусты?! А мне воспитывай?! А волчара?! Так что ли?  
\- Ну да, ты же у нас мамочка. - как ни в чем не бывало ответил Дерек.  
\- Господи, а это они еще не женаты даже. – пробубнил мистер Стилински, попивая свой утренний кофе.


	2. Стайлз - мамочка стаи, Дерек против.

\- Дерек, смирись. Стайлз стал мамочкой стаи задолго до того, как мы все окончательно признали тебя своим альфой! - зевая, произнесла Эрика, идя на кухню.

\- Кстати, раз уж Стайлз - мамочка, а ты - папочка. Какого черта вы не женаты. Плохо, когда родители не вместе. - театрально возмутился Айзек, шлепая следом за Эрикой.

\- Еще одно слово, и я кому-то хребет сломаю! - зарычал альфа, мигая красными фонарями, как сказал бы Стилински-младший .

\- Племяша, я хоть и бета, но за Айзека череп проломлю, я Скотту обещал его беречь, учти это, дорогой. И кстати, и вправду, поторопитесь со свадьбой. Плохо, когда мамочка приходит лишь по выходным. - сказал Питер.

\- Ну? Мне еще долго ждать? Завтрак сейчас остынет! - возмущенно спросил Стайлз, выглядывая из кухни в розовом фартушке - Дерек, бегом сюда!

А криппи-дядя, усмехаясь, продолжил листать свадебный каталог.


	3. Дерек/Стайлз, Дерек/Дженнифер. Под песню "El Tango de Roxanne".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус: арт к данному однострочнику.

Стайлзу, уже давно, плевать с кем он и как он. Это неважно. Как и то, что он делает. Плохо это ли хорошо, но если это помогает забыться, он будет это делать. После всего, от него мало что осталось и мало что оставили ему в конце. Но иногда, он желает вспомнить, как докатился до всего этого. Желает прокрутить в памяти, как чертов мазохист. И если бродить по улицам в ночи и, при свете красных фонарей, как безумец танцевать, подпевая хриплому голосу в наушниках, единственное, что напоминает о том дне, то он не упустит этот шанс. «His eyes upon your face» - Дерек так любовно глядит на эту Дженнифер, аж тошно. «His hand upon your hand» - Он держит ее за руку, нежнее чем держал его. «His lips caress your skin» - Он целует ее так, словно это противоядие от аконита. «It's more than I can stand!» - И это больше чем способен Стайлз выдержать, он срывается на бег, прочь, подальше от застывших пред глазами картин. От жарких обещаний, от клятв в любви. Только теперь уже не ему. И все что остается, это петь в темноту: «Why does my heart cry?.. Feelings I can't fight…Вelieve me when I say I love you...»

 


	4. "Я всегда буду твоей рукой помощи"

После всего что случилось , после всех злоключений, Стайлз понял, что всегда может рассчитывать на помощь стаи. И стая тоже может рассчитывать на Стайлза, особенно Дерек Хейл.  
\- Я всегда буду твоей рукой помощи – говорит он, перед решающим боем, сжимая плечо Дерека.  
\- Знаю я, что ты делаешь своей рукой. – бормочет в ответ грозный альфа, но руку парня не скидывает.


	5. Дерек/Стайлз. Свадьба

\- О, черт, Дерек! Ты не поверишь, как долго я ждал этого дня!! Все должно быть просто идеально! Ледяные скульптуры уже привезли? А где закуски? Где сам повар!? Шампанского всем хватит, как думаешь? Что значит, если не хватит, будут пить виски?! Какое виски в такой день? Дерек, дай мне ключи от Камаро. Я хочу прикрепить двух милых пупсиков на капот. И не смей мигать своими фонарями, ключи мне. Хороший мальчик. Так, что же еще? А где свидетель? Где делся этот засранец?! А? Где Лейхи? С Питером?! Кошмар, нашли время. А и вправду ловят голубей? Ну ладно. А…- от дальнейшего монолога Стайлза, Дерека спасло только одно, вовремя появившийся Скотт.  
Шумно выдохнув, Дерек опустился на диван, рядом со Стилински-старшим.  
\- А это лишь свадьба Лидии, парень. Представь, что будет на вашей с ним? – произнес шериф попивая кофе.  
Альфа тихо заскулил, и понял, что же его ждет через полгода.


	6. Дерек/Стайлз. Свадьба 2.

И настал судный день! День, когда охотники объединились вместе с оборотнями, а возглавлял их всех человек…  
\- Так, Скотт, Айзек - вы со мной ищете Дерека! Шериф с Крисом и Мелиссой - Стайлза! - командовал Питер выдавая каждому по личной вещи парней.  
В двух шагах от Хейла старшего, стоял шериф и заряжал свое табельное ружье бормоча под нос « Я им покажу как сбегать с собственной свадьбы. Они у меня это венчание надолго запомнят!»  
А в это время недалеко от места провидения церемонии, в милом пригородном отеле, спали в обнимку грозный альфа и его личная красная шапочка. Кто бы мог подумать, что парни просто проспали?


	7. Ревность -  не порок

Дерек говорит, что он не ревнует, когда Стайлз спрашивает почему, у Скотта сломана рука после его с ним прогулки в кино.  
Он утверждает, что ревность это - не о нем, когда Стайлз спрашивает, почему Лидия улетела с Джексоном в Лондон на следующий день после его ночевки в их доме.  
Хейл утверждает что альфы не ревнуют, когда Стайлз спрашивает, почему на всех его вещах вышито «Собственность Д.Хейла».  
И Стайлз делает вид, что верит.  
Именно поэтому он тащит его в кино, когда идет еще с кем то. Именно поэтому, он приглашает ночевать всех к себе. Ведь шериф-то проследит за сыном. И именно поэтому он носит вещи со странной вышивкой.  
И иногда, совсем редко, он он специально вызывает ревность у хмурого волка. Ведь ревнующий Дерек - это редкое и по истине не забываемое явление.


End file.
